At the club
by Elaina96
Summary: The club is not Raven's stile, not one bit. The music was too loud and people were too touchy, and frankly unsanitary. But she tried to make an effort for her friend's sake. BBRae-Oneshot.


At the club.

Eardrums were assaulted by the loud music as it boomed over the speakers, creating a vibration throughout the building. The large multicolored dance floor glowed neon, illuminating everyone's revealing clothing and skin that shined with glitter and a light sheen of sweat. Dazed and drunken eyes swirled vicariously from person to person, while the neon lights zoomed from wall to wall, shining spotlights from face to face. Over by the bar that attached to the wall, there was a variety of drinks that seemed to glow and shake from the lights and beat of the speakers.

On the dance floor an attractive couple danced with passionate moves, causing jealous onlookers to roll their eyes in envy and disgust. Across the room a robotic man leaned up against the wall flirting with a pretty girl who was smitten with him as she twiddled her fingers in her hair. And on the other side of the room a boy casually watched the girl he admired walk to the bar and order a drink.

The club wasn't Raven's thing, not one bit. The music was too loud and people were too touchy, and frankly unsanitary. She felt uncomfortable, but she tried to make an effort for her friend's sake. She sipped her drink and glanced towards the dance floor and couldn't help but smile as Kory was once again swept off her feet by Richard. She then turned to the other side of the room and rolled her eyes as Victor attempt to flirt with a girl who almost seemed out of his league. And that left one other Titan...

"And what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" A familiar voice asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a charmer?" She responded sarcastically.

Garfield snickered leaning against the bar and facing her. He pretended not to care that she was ignoring him as he glanced towards the dance floor and then back at her. Taking a shot in the wind he opened his mouth, but she stopped him before he could say anything.

"Don't even think about it." She warned taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh come on Rae! Just one dance!"

"No." She said plainly.

"And why not?" He asked in a playful wine.

She let out a long sigh, "I don't dance, besides it's way too crowded." She stated, looking towards the swirling crowd of grinding and thrusting young adults.

"Okay." He shrugged and sat down next to her. "We can just sit here and talk."

"About?" She asked cocking an eyebrow towards him.

"You look nice tonight." He started, admiring her attire.

Raven looked down and sighed at the dress Kory made her wear.

"I feel so exposed, I wish I had my cloak." She said crossing her arms over her chest, self consciously protecting herself.

"Ah, come on Rae, you look great. Plus your legs look amazing in heels." He said admiring her stature.

She smirked slightly at his attempt in flattery. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He flipped up the collar of his button down while showing off his toothy grin.

She nudged him playfully in response, causing them both to chuckle lightly.

Raven's smile suddenly died, down making Garfield's do the same, as he watched her glance towards the happy Richard and Kory on the dance floor. They were so happy as they swayed in each other's arms and gave each other cute kisses. And as Garfield watched Raven's expression, he couldn't help but see the want and yearning in her eyes.

"Do you ever wish you had that?" She began. "That special someone that you could openly share affection for?"

He was a little thrown off by what she was saying, but still understood her question nonetheless.

"Every day of my life."

She looked at him as soon as he responded, just to have him lean in and tenderly kiss her.

She wondered a lot of things at that moment. She wondered why she didn't pull away. She wondered why she didn't stop him as soon as he started leaning in. But most of all, she wondered why she kissed back.

It was so sweet and lovely. He was kind and gentle as he moved his lips with hers, and she couldn't help but arch her back leaning closer to his touch. Without even realizing, he trailed his hand up and cupped her cheek, the softness beneath his fingers making him press against her lips harder, as a secret passion grew irrepressibly between them.

With a gasp she pulled away quickly, the sudden sound of all the liquor bottles shattering from black energy behind the bar awakening her senses.

People screamed as the music stopped and in a panic Raven jumped off the barstool and immediately ran through the crowd.

"Raven wait!" Garfield hollered as he quickly got up and ran after her.

He chased her through the crowd of people and saw her run through the exit doors. But as soon as he made his way out the doors too, he could see she was gone, clearly transporting herself home.

He sighed at the empty streets just as the other Titans ran up behind him. "Gar, what happened with Raven?" Richard asked hastily.

"Apparently something she wasn't ready for." He all but whispered with a sigh.

...

Back at the tower Garfield told them what happened, leaving out the fact that him kissing her was what set her off. They all were clearly worried for their friend's well being, and Kory even offered to go check up on her, but Garfield stopped her, saying it would be best if he went and saw her first.

She agreed and just like that, he was walking down the hall to her room. It wasn't long until he reached her door and he let out a small sigh before knocking on it. She didn't answer so he just spoke, knowing she could hear him.

"Raven, I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I mean I thought you wanted me to… I didn't mean… I should of… I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He was met by silence. "Rae, please come out and talk to me."

The door then swiftly opened just enough to reveal Raven, still in her revealing dress. "How do you feel about me?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" He asked not fully understanding the question.

"I want to know what your feelings are towards me." She clarified.

"Um… I…" She waited. "Well I like you of course and... Um I'm sort of…" She was growing impatient and gestured for him to spill it out. "Well I think… I might be… In love with you." He confessed.

That's what she thought.

Suddenly and without notice, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, planting a deep romantic kiss on his lips. He wasn't expecting that reaction, but that didn't stop him from pressing against her, the soft feeling of her lips once again driving him crazy, forcing him to grab her hips and slowly push her into the room. She smoothly wrapped her arms around him and with one hand and a flick of her wrist, she shut the door behind them.

They backed up until the edge of her bed hit them and they went tumbling down.

Breathing became harder as body heat increased and electric waves of love and lust reverberated between them. Without a warning she flipped them so she was on top, straddling him. He leaned up and gently kissed the crest of her neck, as his hands went through her now long hair, and then there was a long zipper sound and she felt a breeze envelop her back.

She pulled away and looked at his unsure eyes, as if he was asking if this was okay? Her answer was to reach down and grab the hem of her short dress and swiftly lift it over her head, tossing it off to the side. He tried not to stare and gawk at her, but some things guys just can't help, as a smile lifted his face. He then reached up and cupped her face pulling her down, kissing her once more as her small hands unbuttoned his shirt. He couldn't help but press against her lips, not ever wanting to let go as she shoved his chest, forcing him to fall down on the mattress. She leaned over him with a smirk on her face, as he snickered up at her.

"I sure have fallen hard for you." He said, slowly letting his hands roam over the curves of her waist.

This moment was so one of a kind and so intense for the pair, that who could even think of something going on around them? The world could have stopped spinning and they wouldn't notice or care. For at this concentrated moment, the pair let their magnetic energies fly and roam over them, with the intensity of their delight.

But that's all theoretical, unlike Raven's powers, which aren't. And if a simple kiss at the bar could cause her to blow up over 200 liquor bottles, you could imagine what sex with a teammate could do.

...

Raven was wide awake but refused to rise, and instead twiddled with her fingers in bed while the person beside her slept soundly.

Last night was nice, and it was wonderful sharing a connection with a friend whom she cared deeply for. Of course she wasn't expecting that someone to be the green changeling beside her, but beggars can't be choosers. And he had grown a lot over the years, he was no longer the little brother figure, he was more… well, boyfriend material.

The first kiss was nice, very nice, and kind of put all her mixed feelings for him into one meaning. But the attention seeking power burst happened, and she panicked and ran. It wasn't long before he went after her, but luckily she had enough time to think and consider her actions. What happened at the club was very intense, especially for her. She needed to make sure he was worth her powers going haywire over, and it turned out he was.

She felt him shift beside her, as his eyes fluttered open. "Morning." He said with a smile as he began to stretch.

"Morning." she said back.

He propped his head up on a pillow as he smiled at her. "So last night?..."

"Yes?"

"Well your powers didn't seem to do much." He noted.

She stared at him, clearly he wasn't that aware of his surroundings.

"You sure about that?" She said, staring straight forward at the mess she called a room.

The wood on her dresser and bookshelf was splintered, all her candles were melted, and dry wax now sat hardened on her floor next to the broken glass of her light fixtures.

He lifted his head and his eyes widened at the tornado wreck before him, and he let out a sigh before he turned to her. "Well, you did your best."


End file.
